Mpreg Stories: Sora's Story
by TheDramaWriter
Summary: Xenmas is at it again with his experiments and left two cans of mysterious liquid and labled it as soda. Poor Sora was one of the ones who drank it. Find out if Sora will take being a mother well.
1. The Dreaded Soda

Sorry for not posting anymore chapters in my other stories just had a really good idea from artwork and other stories from deviant art what happends in this story like the mysterious soda can drink was one of those ideas i got from a story on deviant art. The rest of the story is my own. Sora and all charecters named in this story are all trademarks of square enix and disney.

Let me know what you think plz

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>**preg Stories**

**Sora's Story**

**Chapter one: The Dreaded Soda**

Even though Sora and Riku were prisoners of the organization, they were allowed to roam freely as guests. Sora was getting a bit thirsty and decided to go to the kitchen to get a drink. Roxas was already in there enjoying a can of soda.

"That looks good, Roxas, where'd you get that?" Sora asked. Roxas took one last gulp and looked at Sora.

"Got it from the fridge, there's one left." Roxas replied. Eagered, Sora walked over to the fridge and in there saw a strange looking soda can. Thinking nothing of it he took it out and starting to drink it. The soda had a strange taste but it was too good to waste.

Roxas and Sora finished their cans at about the same time, when they both realized that the labels were coming off. With one pull on both cans the labels came off and revealed a note that says "Do Not Drink Experimental Substance". Suddenly both of them had a look of disgust and horror on their faces and turned to each other.

"Do you think we should worry about this?" Roxas asked Sora nervously. He shook his head slowly. "Then let's just say this never happened." Sora agreed and left to go back to his room where Riku was waiting on him. Sora continues to have a look of horror on his face as Riku's ocean blue eyes met his.

"What's wrong, Sora?" The silver haired boy asked. Sora continued to not say a word. Finally Riku got up from the bed he was sitting on since Sora left and walked to him. "Sora, something is up you, know you can tell me." The young brunette couldn't take it any longer. He shifted his gaze to Riku.

"I DRANK SOME MYSTERIOUS EXPERIMENT!" Sora shouted from the top of his lungs. Riku jumped back from his ears being blown out by the shouting. After his ears stopped ringing, Riku grabbed Sora's shoulders tightly.

"This has got to be Xemnas' doing." Riku said hoping to assure Sora but right then Sora started to tear up and not feel good. "Sora, are you okay?"

"I feel sick to my stomach…" Sora started to gag. "We need to talk to Xemnas to find out what's wrong with me." Riku nodded and quickly went to the basement where he knew Xemnas would be. Sora was following behind feeling very nauseous.

When they finally got there, it seemed that Roxas and Axel had the same idea. Roxas too seemed to not be feeling well. Sora decided to sit next to Roxas on what seemed like an ordinary examination bed. Soon Xemnas walked in looking like any other doctor there was.

"Ah so you must be the other culprit who drank my experiment." The creepy man said. Both Sora and Roxas Shuddered at the sound of being called culprit.

"It's your fault leaving drink like experiments laying around for someone to just pick up and drink ass hole." The mad red headed man said. Xemnas took a step back.

"Well do we not want to see what's going on with our little companions?" He finally said taking out what seemed to be a handheld sonogram. Sora looked at Roxas a bit scared.

"Does he think we're….?" Sora said not wanting to say what was going on. Roxas shrugged his shoulder showing the same expression on his face.

"Well let's just check and see what could be the cause of your sickness." The creepy voice of Xemnas finally came from behind a surgical mask. He walked close to Sora and Roxas while both boys seemed to be very nervous to find out the cause of the sudden illness.

After about a few minutes Xemnas was done. As he stood up, he took off his mask to reveal a very sinister smile across his face.

"Well what is it?" The rest of the group said in unison.

"Congratulations, Sora, Roxas, you're both expecting babies." Xemnas answered seeming a bit too happy for this. Both younger boys seemed a bit shocked and horrified.

"B-but h-how?" Sora said stuttering. Roxas was at a loss for words and just stared at Xemnas. Sora looked down for a sec to let it all soak in then returned his gaze at the man who gave him the news. "Well if I'm the one carrying a baby who's the father?" The mad scientist took off his gloves and looked back at the young pregnant brunette.

"Well it all depends on who touched you first." As soon as those words left his lips Sora knew then and there who it was, as was the same for Roxas. Riku seemed a bit stunned to know he would soon father a child with his childhood friend.


	2. Month 13?

**Chapter two: Months 1-3?**

A few weeks had gone by and the first thing Riku would wake up to was the sound of a very ill and nauseated Sora puking all over the bathroom floor. It was the first time the silver haired boy heard his friend cursing like that. It almost made him feel bad.

"This is so fucking stupid! Why me!" Sora screamed from the behind the closed door before throwing up yet again. "Someone stop that smell!"

"You're imagining things again, Sora." Riku hollered back. "What exactly do you smell?"

"It smells like burnt bacon and coffee!" Out of curiosity Riku decided to go down stairs to see what was going on and to see if Sora was right. When he entered the kitchen he found the back of a young blonde making breakfast, turned out to be Roxas.

"What are you making?" Riku asked startling the other expecting parent in the castle. Roxas then turned to Riku with a look of anger on his face. _Uh oh…Roxas is having mood swings too. _Riku thought.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing!" The young preggy blonde shouted. "I'm making breakfast from myself since Axel is too lazy to get up and make it for me!"

"Ah well you're making Sora sick to his stomach." Riku tried to say to calm Roxas down.

"He can just get the fuck over it I'm hungry okay if you haven't notice he isn't the only pregnant in the castle." Roxas continues making his platter of bacon, toast, and eggs with coffee to drink.

"RIKU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" The sound of a very angry Sora rang throughout the building.

By the time Riku entered the room, Sora was laying in the bed that they now shared. Vexen had told them that being so close together would help with the symptoms of the pregnancy. Riku didn't believe it at this point in time.

"What do you want now, Sora." Riku asked sounding tired. Sora started to tear up and went to hug Riku around his waist.

"I'm sorry I've been so horrible." Sora said sounding so pitiful. Riku couldn't help but feel sorry for the little guy. He then returned the hug that was given to him as well as rubbing the little preggy's head. "Can you forgive me, Riku?" Sora looked up giving the saddest expression any human being could ever give.

"Aw, now when you look like that you seem almost like an innocent kitten." Riku said suddenly admiring the little kid of a friend that was still latched onto him. Out of instinct, Riku suddenly kissed Sora's head making them both blush.

"Um….Riku?" Sora said still blushed. Riku realized what he did and turned completely red. Sora then smiled, the first time since they both got the news.

"Sora….I wonder if this is going to change our relationship for the better?" Riku ask seeming hopeful.

"All in due time." Sora said sounding very motherly. "You know we have to contact him and tell him what's going on." Riku nodded feeling a bit sad.

"How are we supposed to tell King Mickey about this? Won't he freak out?" Riku looked deep into Sora's dark blue eyes.

"I'm pretty sure he will but I think I can ask around and see how we can get into contact. Remember what Vexen said."

"Yeah yeah I know, 'don't leave the castle till you have your kid'… god what a pain."

"Well if you wouldn't have grabbed my shoulders we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I was concerned so sue me." At the moment both Riku and Sora's eyes widened and they both looked at each other. "Oh my god we're a couple!" Sora blushed at the idea.

About a month later, Sora gained enough courage to ask around for info to contact Mickey. Then answer they gave him was "you have to go to his castle to tell him." This made Sora's already churning stomach churn even more.

"But Vexen told us not to leave 'till the baby's born…" Sora said sadly.

"Oh I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Vexen' voice came from behind Sora who turned around at the sound of his voice. "If you're just spreading the news, then I'm okay with you doing so if that's your purpose."

"Really?" Sora said excited. "I promise I'll be back as soon as we tell Mickey."

"Woah woah woah WE?" Vexen said a bit angered. "I didn't say YOU can go. Not in your current condition."

"But Riku and I…"

"No buts Riku and go but you have to stay here." Sora looked down sad then looked back up at Vexen Angry.

"Yes, sir…." Sora said saddened and went back to his room. When he got there, Riku seemed a bit upset himself.

"So what are we going to do, Sora?"

"Vexen said you have to go I need to stay here…."

"Well don't worry I'll only be gone a few days then I'll be back."

"You're gonna leave me in my time of need?"

"Don't be such a drama queen. I promise I will be back to care for you." Sora looked down after hearing Riku's words. "Besides, Sora, you're at your strongest now." Sora perked up a bit, as Riku went to start packing a few of his things.

After he was done, Sora followed Riku to the main hall where almost everyone was there to help, with the absence of Roxas and Axle of course. Riku said his good byes and left the castle to a strange looking rocket ship. Sora watched helplessly as the father of his unborn child flew to Disney Castle.

"It's okay Sora we'll take good care of you while Riku is gone." Marluxia said resting a hand on Sora's shoulder. The preggy brunette looked up to the pink haired man standing next to him and smiled slightly at hearing those words.

For the next month, Sora tried to make do without Riku's help. Many of the organization's members helped him in any way they could. Vexen was just standing around taking notes on his little experiment taking its hold on the young keyblade master.

"Are you gonna at least help I mean it's your fault he's like this anyway." A very angry voice came in from behind Vexen. He turned around to find Axel staring at him with a very angry look on his face.

"I need to see the changes in Sora's body. Don't worry I'm studying Roxas too. They both need to be watched carefully. It's not every day boys have babies you know." Axel rolled his eyes at hearing those words and just walked past getting something for both Roxas and Sora.

The two just seemed to be getting along so well now. The thought of being mothers was certainly taking its hold.

When Axel walked up, Sora and Roxas was sitting on the floor. Roxas was actually smiling for the first time in his young life. It made Axel smile as well.

"Sora, we gotta find names now that way we're ready for when we know what the gender is." Roxas said holding a tiny teddy that Axel had bought for him and the baby.

"Well, I'd rather have Riku here so I can figure it out with him. It is his after all."

"Yeah I know but we're all here." Sora looks down sad.

"I'd rather have Riku here now…."

"Did somebody call my name?" Sora perked up and turned around to see Riku with a satisfied look on his face. He got up and quickly hugged the silver haired boy.

"What took so long to get back? I missed you so much!" Sora said pretty much bawling his eyes out.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm here and I'll never leave you again."

"Well what was his reaction?"

"Mickey was a bit shocked I'm not gonna lie, but he soon accepted it. Everything is ok."

"Okay….Riku…" Sora looked down sad.

"What is it Sora?" Riku said looking at the brunette.

"We have to start thinking of names. Me and Roxas decided to do that ASAP."

"Okay we'll work on that later." Sora smiled looking back at Riku. Then the two went back to their room.

* * *

><p>So sorry this took so long. College got in the way. Anyway the next chapter will explain the "Instant pregnancy" thing for those who put that in their review.<p> 


End file.
